


Зелень

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [33]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Зелень

Длинные гудки. К телефону явно не спешат подходить. Остаётся только терпеливо ждать. С этим абонентом всегда так. Щёлчок в трубке – начало соединения.

— Алло?

— Шульдих...

— Кроуфорд, что бы это ни было, нет!

— Сегодня, Шульдих, рейс номер...

— У меня ещё три дня отпускных...

— Это приказ.

***

О том, что рейс задержится на двадцать минут, а Шульдиху придётся разбираться с затерявшимся багажом, Кроуфорд знал ещё вчера. Но он никак не мог предположить, что его напарник станет настолько неторопливо решать возникшие осложнения. Сотовый не отвечал, поэтому оракулу не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как выискивать рыжеволосого взглядом. На горизонте особей подобной раскраски не наблюдалось, зато в его поле зрения попался мужчина с волосами цвета июньской зелени. Сердце невозмутимого лидера предупреждающе ёкнуло. В голове лихорадочно вертелись мысли, одна бредовее другой: "Он не мог. Он не мог сделать это снова. Он не мог сделать это снова из-за такой ерунды, как прерванный отпуск. Шульдих способен на всё, что угодно".

Шаг, второй — и Кроуфорд не заметил, как перешёл на несолидный для его статуса бег. Когда человек оказался в зоне досягаемости, оракул резко развернул его лицом к себе:

— Шуль... Бергер?! А ты что тут делаешь?..


End file.
